Our beautiful insanity
by XBloodSplatteredQueenX
Summary: *WARNING; EXTREME OOC STORY CANON X OC* Violet catches Clyde going the unthinkable and has to end things on a sad note, but she can't live without him. Thankfully she doesn't have to, as her world comes crashing down and twisting in ways she can't even remember anymore.
1. This is the end

Clyde's POV

She was in the doorway, looking over me. I felt such immense guilt.

She had caught me and Bebe kissing. I knew she saw, even though she tried to walk out without noticing. It hurts.

I knew it was wrong cheating on her, and stupid to do it in plain sight, but I did it anyway.

_Nobody ever hears the bad guys side. It hurts just as bad, I want to scream as I look into her eyes with so much fucking pain._

Why did i do it? What would i do without her?

I loved her. So, so much. But she would be angry with me, and that made me afraid.

I didn't want this to end, not now, not here. But i didn't know what to do, what to say to make the tears welling in my eyes fade away.

Violet's POV

_I look over at him, sitting on the couch._

I wonder if he knows, I know. Probably, He's not as dumb as he looks.

I want to be mad at him, to yell at him, and ask him why he would do this.

I never did anything to him, sure I'd drink and party with other guys, but he knew i loved him, so why?

I opened my mouth, but I was sure if i said a word my voice would crack. I shook my head and walked out.

"Wait! Violet!" Clyde had finally spoken up, running over to me to stop me from leaving.

"What do you want from me.." I didn't mean it to come out that way, but i asked anyway.

"I just..want you." His lips crashed with mine, a warm inviting. My heart dropped as I pushed him away.

I couldn't do this, not after what he had done.

**"You didn't want me when you started kissing that slut. Why, Clyde? I thought you loved ME!" **

The anger overtook me, and tears came falling down.

"It..It didn't mean anything, Violet! I love you! I'm so so..I'm sorry, okay! I don't know what to say.

I know it was wrong but I love you, please don't leave me, Please!" I shake my head. I know what he was doing.

I look into his puppy god eyes and feel guilty as i push him away. I shouldn't feel guilty, I was the innocent one here.

"No, Clyde. You know I can't do this, I'm sorry."

I get up and leave the house, walking slowly down the street. His sad eyes in my mind. I stumble a bit, the tears fogging my vision.

He broke my heart and he knew that.

Clyde's POV

I watch her from the window, walking away. Stumbling on the wet road a bit. I feel sick. How could I have done that to her?

I sit down and start sobbing, I don't even deserve to feel sad. I don't even deserve to miss her.

Bebe walks in, sees me and sits down beside me. "What's wrong.." She already knows what's wrong.

I look up at her in anger, as if it was her fault, But it wasn't her fault, it was my fault.

But i couldn't continue with Bebe no matter what feelings i had for her, and I admit I had feelings for her.

When Violet isn't holding me at night, I would think of her and her eyes and the way she looked my way. I leave the room.

Violet's POV

It's crashing down on me now, The sadness. I never thought this would happen, I loved him so much, and I had broken up with him.

I couldn't go back to him now, but i couldn't live without him. It hurt, so much. I sobbed as I walked, not even knowing where i was going.

then as the rain started to pour, I noticed a bright light coming closer. Panic.

I was too late moving out of the way, My last thought was Clyde whispering my name into my ear. **Violet.**


	2. Finding out the truth

Clyde woke up. He had fallen asleep, tears drying on his face. He got up, groggily.

He didn't feel much of anything anymore. He had accepted she was gone, and not coming back, and now he just felt empty.

Last night he screamed, and cried, and sobbed, but it was gone now.

Only the soreness in his eyes was a reminder anything unusual happened. Nobody checked in on him. Nobody messaged him, Nothing.

The Nobs grieved with him after he has posted a two line explanation, but their words didn't comfort him, and now he felt...wrong.

He heard sirens blazing as he started brushing his teeth. He dropped his toothbrush, not bothering to throw on a shirt.

Had Violet done something? Had she been arrested?

He ran downstairs just in time to see Bebe open the door. He didn't hear anything, he blocked it all out,

walking to the fridge as casually as he could, knowing what this must look like, with him and Bebe in only their undergarments.

The mumbling of an officer. He froze as he noticed the tone of his voice. Sympathy, Gentleness. The words swirled in his mind.

"Sorry." "Found dead." "Hit and Run." No. Violet wasn't..she wasn't...

He got up immediately, rushing to the door, grabbing the man by his collar. "What happened!?" He screamed at him, Bebe holding him back.

"I'm sorry, but Violet Donovan has been found dead on the road of 27th street, after a car hit her. Her pulse was gone before the ambulance

arrived, We have contacted her family and they told us this was her address, My condolences." Clyde froze, again.

This wasn't happening, Violet wasn't dead. He loved Violet. He was asleep, and he would wake up in her arms, none of this happened.

Her eyes, Her face, Her smile. All of it flashed by in a second as he remembered her, and then, like a whisper he heard her voice. **Clyde.**

She was gone.


	3. Bebe's Confliction

I watched the boy across the room, head in his hands, unmoving from his spot on the chair.

He was making no noise, maybe his pride wouldn't allow him to sob in front of officers as they asked me questions.

I didn't want the answers to be true.

"Were any of you involved in a romantic relationship with Violet?"

"Yes, Clyde was." I say without emotion, motioning to him.

The officer nodded his head, marking something on the clipboard.

"Any conflicts before the accident?"

I gulp. I really didn't want to be here right now. I didn't want this to be happening. I was so fucking stupid.

I just wanted to leave and never come back, but I couldn't do that to Clyde, He already lost one friend..

"Yes.." I answered quietly.

"Of what nature?"

God, Why me.

Clyde didn't move, his shoulders shaking at random intervals. He was listening to his own thoughts which were obviously more important.

"Violet and Clyde had a fight. They might have broken up." I answered as neutral as I could possibly pretend to be.

"Thank you for your cooperation."

He continued with the usual questions, My name, My relationship with Violet, all that shit.

They asked Clyde questions as well, because he couldn't answer for himself.

When they left, Clyde was still on the chair, shaking heavily now, choking sounds escaping from under his hands.

I think about Violet for awhile, as I watch Clyde. He really loved her, and I would really miss Violet.

But I loved Clyde as well, and I would grieve with all my heart for Violet, and for the piece of Clyde she took with her.

I would try to make this right. I would try as hard as I could, starting by fixing Clyde.

I went over to him, helped him up, and half carried him up the stairs. He followed submissively, still shaking.

I opened the door to his bedroom, put him in his bed, tucked him back in. He went in without resistance, he needed to be alone.

I walked out, turning out the light, shutting the door.

I sat down and thought about the poor boy, the one who smiled when i said his name, and complained when I called him Little Clydey.

The one who told me happily about how Violet liked him back,

the one who stared at me from across the room even though he knew it was wrong, now he was in his bed, shaking.

It was my fault. I should have just said no, I should have been more careful.

Now Violet was dead..and Clyde was too.


	4. Let it all crash down, and never end

Clyde's POV

Why. Why. Why. Why. I lie on my bed, eyes on the ceiling. Why.

The amount of darkness in my head was tearing me apart, I couldn't take this.

I couldn't do it, it hurt too much, and I didn't want it to go away. I just wanted Violet back, please god bring her back.

Please god let the pain go away, Please..

My tears start up again as i realized that i never got to say goodbye, and that the word repeating in my mind was the last thing I ever said to Violet.

**Please**

I sob. I sob and sob, and I scream and cry and at one point, I feel Bebe's arms around me, pulling me back from what she couldn't see,

saving me from myself.

I just wanted to be with Violet, God please let me be with her. Her lips, her laugh, her touch..

Nothing could save me now. If i couldn't be saved before, I couldn't now. Bebe was whispering in my ear now.

I don't hear her. She was mumbling loudly now. I don't hear anything. She was yelling at me, pulling me away from the bathroom.

I hear nothing, I feel nothing. I can't see the blood running down my wrists, I don't feel myself swallowing down the pills.

The only pain is in my chest, not my arm. Bebe isn't screaming at me, crying, or calling for help. Violet is with me now.

I see her face looking down upon me. _Clyde. Don't. _ I slice my arm again, and again, and again until the pain stops. The pain doesn't stop.

Why can't it end. I fall down, my breathing shallow. Good. I feel it now. I'm not drifting away from this world, I'm being pulled.

By her arm, by her voice, by her taste. I see Bebe now. I hear her now. She's carrying me. She's whispering in my ear now.

_Please don't go away Clyde, Stay with me._

I'm sorry, Bebe, but I need to go, I need to leave now.

She's picking me up, carrying me. I feel plastic sheeting under me, something tight on my arm, and a mask on my face.

No, Don't save me. Please don't save me, I need her, and only her.

That's my last thought before i fade into sweet dreams, the color of lavender and the feeling of warmth.

Violet, Why did you go so soon, why didn't you take me with you?


End file.
